No escape from the white eyed demon
by Rascal07reardon
Summary: You need to urgently go mining but you are not safe.


It had been six days since you had last gone mining and now you were running out of supplies. You had less than nine pieces of coal left and little iron. You put on your best iron armor which consisted of a chest piece and a helmet then grab your supplies bag which contained all the essentials and your worn iron pick axe. Just as you are about to leave your home you remember you have some mining charges you have been wanting to try out.

Half an hour later you arrive at a cave you are partially familiar with but have not explored starting at least a sixth of a half of a mile in. As you walk deeper into the dark depths of the cavern, you come across a small coal vein which you quickly mine out. At least you will be warm tonight. Moving deeper into the cave, you find the dull silver of iron sticking out of the cave floor. As soon as it is safely tucked away inside your bag, you sit down on the cold floor and enjoy an apple and a pork sandwich to regain your strength.

As you make your way one more down in the cave, you hear the clattering of pebbles on the floor. Spinning around you turn to see nothing is in the gloom. Sighing with relief, you hack away at rock to climb up to a opening in the ceiling. The minute you climb up into the cavern, your torch dies out, leaving you in pitch black darkness and embers on the torch. You feel through your bag to try and get the flint and steel to light the torch again. You hear the noise of shuffling in the distance but try to ignore the sacred feeling rising in your gut. You have always hated the dark since you were a kid. It was never the actual darkness that scared you, but what lurked in it.

The noise was suddenly closer. It came up to you so fast it made you jump and cut your forefinger on a sharp rock deep within the confines of your bag. Finally you find the flint and steel pieces and pull them out of the bag. The noise is closer now, almost half a foot from your head. It sounds like heavy breathing but you can feel its hot breath blowing against the right side of your face. Placing the torch between your knees, you hold the fire starter out over the torch head and swipe them together but the blood from your fingers had made them slippery. Wiping the blood off onto your pants, your can feel the presence so close to you it is causing your heart to beat at a thousand times per second. The flint and steel collide and the torch ignites, part of the cavern lighting up again. You stand up and spin in circles, waving the torch in front of you. There is no living or dead thing anywhere in sight.

Relived, you pick your bag up once more but notice a gleam at the far end of the room. The torch is reflecting five perfect diamonds peeking out of the rock. The most beautiful diamonds are set close to each other and are near perfect circles. Then you realize to your horror the two diamonds blink and you step back. There is only one thought running through your head. Run, and don't stop.

You climb back out of the cave room and as the light leaves the room you get a glimpse of blue cloth moving behind you. You run as fast as you can, adrenaline coursing through your body. All your supplies except the torch were left in the cave as you left.

The cave exit was soon in view and you dashed towards it. As you exit you smell...smoke. You still run out of the cave, terrified that if you turn around or slow, he will claim you as his latest victim. Then you see it, the entire forest is ablaze. You run into the crumbling forest but the flames are to hot. You remove your metal armor so you can run faster and not bake inside it. The smoke is making it hard to breath and your eyes are watering. Embers drift through the air and burn at your face and uncovered arms, but you don't care. You only must get home.

Finally you get to the clearing where your house stands. The flames have not touched the wooden structure but all around the forest burns. As you run inside you slam the door closed. You remember how the legend went. Get inside your house and close the door, he can't hurt you then. You wait, hiding under a table, hoping he won't find you. The flames are closer. The door slams open and you see his legs walk slowly into your home. He walks slowly around the table once then grabs one side and flings it across the room, smashing against the wall. Just then you remember something, you put the mining charges in your pocket. They would only light under redstone or intense heat. You consider yourself luck to not have been blown up in the forest. The white eyed monster charges at you but you are quicker. You pull the charge out of your pocket and toss it out the door just as he lands on you. The entire world explodes and you are left in darkness.

You awake to the smell of wet ash and water dripping on your face. You open your eyes to see the remains of your home blown apart and burned like the rest of the forest. Your body is in pain, the blast must have broken many of the bones in your body. You painfully turn your head to look around and there he is, lying on the burnt, wet grass. From your distance he looks dead. Thunder rumbles in the sky and you are relived to have survived the white eyed demon. It would be better to die of wounds then that monster.

Lighting flashes and its bright light forces you to blink but you wish you hadn't. He is standing tall and ominous above you, white eyes gleaming evilly. Lighting flashes and is quickly followed by thunder, his right hand is so close to your face. It slowly gets closer and he-

Nothing ever escapes the Herobrine.


End file.
